Cicatrices, Un vrai démon
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: EXTRA M: à la fin du chapitre 6 de "Cicatrices". Sesshoumaru et Rin sont dans l'urgence de s'aimer.


**Cicatrices**

**Extra au chapitre 6 – **_**Un vrai démon**_

Sesshoumaru sentit le changement chez elle. Il approfondit son baiser et elle lui répondit. Il se sentit transporté. Qu'importe les cicatrices que les années lui avaient laissées, peu importe les autres qui l'avaient touchés avant lui. C'étaient les marques de sa souffrance. Il portait les mêmes cachées en lui. Il ne la laisserait plus partir.

- Reste avec moi, Rin.

- Oui. Je resterai, Sesshoumaru.

Elle avait omis la marque de politesse pour la première fois et ce fut comme si elle caressait son prénom. Ce fut comme elle le caressait, lui. Sesshoumaru reprit le baiser et sortit de l'eau le corps nu de Rin. Il la déposa sur la rive et il la sentit tremblante dans ses bras. Ces deux êtres affamés qui s'étaient fui pendant cinq ans se retrouvaient enfin.

Les mains de Rin quittèrent la chevelure soyeuse de Sesshoumaru et descendirent jusqu'au foulard qu'il portait à la taille. Elle le dénoua rapidement pendant que lui détachaient les sangles de son armure et posait le métal sur le sol. Une urgence s'était emparée d'eux. Ils voulaient sentir le corps de l'autre, le découvrir, l'explorer, l'aimer.

Rin se se mit à genoux pour défaire le noeud de la ceinture qui retenait le premier kimono de soie. Sesshoumaru glissa sa main derrière la tête de Rin et l'embrassa encore et encore, affamé de son odeur. Rin laissait échapper des soupirs entre ses baisers pendant que le tissu de soie tombait au sol. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le col du sous-kimono sans délier la deuxième ceinture. Elle découvrit légèrement ses épaules et elle se pencha sur cette peau pour l'embrasser. Sesshoumaru inclina la tête vers l'arrière et se chargea lui-même de défaire les boucles de coton de son kimono. Rin tira sur le tissu plus fort et elle put enfin dévoiler son corps. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder, sous la lumière de la lune.

Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine en admirant Sesshoumaru nu devant elle, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ce corps fier aux muscles bien définis. Les marques fléchées sur ses joues et ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux blancs qui descendaient plus bas que ses fesses. Et ces yeux dorés qui la regardaient avec une telle passion. Un prédateur parfait, vraiment. Elle en eut des frissons lorsqu'il se pencha encore une fois sur elle pour dévorer ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et monta dans son dos. Elle gémit quand il passa sa bouche sur ses seins et son ventre. Rin appuya ses paumes derrière elle pour ne pas tomber.

Mais ces gestes n'avaient pas calmé l'urgence qu'ils avaient de s'unir. Sesshoumaru resta assis et l'approcha de lui en la tenant par les hanches. Elle ouvrit les jambes et les noua autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle sentit son membre tendu glisser en elle une première fois, Rin cria:

- Oh seigneur!

- Tu peux m'appeler Sesshoumaru... Rin, lui répondit-il, les yeux moqueurs.

- Oui... Je ferai ça...

Il souleva son bassin encore une fois et elle retomba sur lui en glissant sur toute sa longueur.

- Sesshoumaru... Est-ce que... Mmm... Est-ce que tous les youkai... sont comme vous?

- Oh? Moi qui croyais... que tu savais tout... sur le sujet, Rin.

- Mmm... Non. J'ai menti... Jamais avec un youkai... Oh...seigneur... Vous êtes mon premier youkai... Et mon dernier... Sesshoumaru...

- Ahhh... Je suis content de l'apprendre...

Il continua ses mouvements et Rin appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pendant qu'il la pénétrait encore une fois. Il lui précisa de sa voix rauque:

- Tu es ma première humaine, Rin...

- Eh... Mmm... Je m'en doutais...

- Content de savoir que... j'ai ce qu'il faut pour... te satisfaire...

- Sesshoumaru oui...

Maintenant qu'il était ainsi en elle, il en profitait pour prendre son temps. Sesshoumaru aimait sentir sa chaleur l'entourer complètement et entendre ses gémissements à chaque fois qu'il la soulevait et qu'elle glissait en le laissant entrer en elle. Mais bientôt, il ne put s'empêcher d'augmenter le rythme. Le feu au creux de ses hanches augmentait trop vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de le retenir. Rin ressentait la même chose et elle ouvrit encore, comme pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin. Ses bras se nouèrent derrière le cou de Sesshoumaru, alors que la force de ses gémissements augmentaient à mesure que la jouissance montait en elle. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement trop fort pour être possible quand elle sentit la vague immense qui allait l'emporter. Elle voulait le regarder, mais l'extase était trop forte. Elle pencha la tête vers le ciel en criant. Sesshoumaru la vit faire et il pensa qu'elle était si belle ainsi. Mais c'est alors que la chaleur de Rin se ressera autour de lui et il perdit le contrôle de son corps. Sa jouissance explosa aussi et il sentit les coups de sa semence se répandre très loin en elle pendant qu'il respirait fort en la serrant contre lui. Rin, oh Rin...

Le rythme se calma lentement. Rin remarqua les gouttes de sueur qui avaient glissées le long du visage de son amant. Il avait appuyé son visage sur son épaule et il respirait encore rapidement. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et le serra contre elle, infiniment amoureuse. Il releva la tête et elle appuya ses lèvres contre son front.

- Sesshoumaru, je vous aime tant.

Les yeux du youkai la regardait tendrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire devant le bonheur qui l'envahissait d'être dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort. Bientôt, elle remarqua qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Encore?

- Mmm? L'avantage des youkai... C'est qu'ils sont rarement fatigués...

- Je ne sais pas... ce qui m'a pris de vous appeler seigneur...

- C'est pour tout le plaisir que je te donne... Et que je te donnerai encore.

- Finalement... Vous êtes un vrai démon, Sesshoumaru...

- Exactement, Rin, exactement.

Il gronda près de ses oreilles en la couchant sur le sol. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et ils comprirent alors qu'il y avait un monde de différences lorsque l'amour était lié avec le désir.

-----

_Comme je l'écrivais à la fin du chapitre 6 de "Cicatrices", une auteure ne fait que transcrire les scènes qu'elle voit. Celle-là, j'adore la regarder. :)_ _Myriel_


End file.
